pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:82.9.18.53
By the way The people you are raging at, even PvXers think they are terrible. PvX players are terrible, but they are some of the worst. Have a nice day ^_______^ Misery Says Moo 18:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I know the wiki has a bad reputation, but players like Exo (I'm guessing it is he/she you are referring to) only make reinforce that opinion. If i asked any of my friends to contribute to pvx, they would say something along the lines of "no, that place is filled with noobs who have no idea what they're talking about" and after that conversation, frankly I do not blame them. I have no problem with noobs (hell, everyone was one once) but i do have a problem with noobs who are too darn adamant to ignore advice or completely ignore arguement, as he has done. I only started viewing this wiki as I have had previous interest in various other, non guild wars related wikis, and to amuse myself. People such as Exo ruin this for everyone though, and in my opinion are the reason this site is known as so bad (not to mention, some of the testing/tested builds - I well tagged some before (tell me if I did it wrong, the well template is something I am not familiar with) but in all honesty they'd probably get reposted, or different/worse builds). In my opinon to actually attract better players there needs to be incentive, and at the moment there is none. 18:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::We have been talking about redoing the vetting policy to make it so we only store meta builds to try and stop the retarded theory crafting. It's being discussed here if you have any interest in that kind of thing. I hope that makes shittier players rage and encourages better ones, but I dunno. Misery Says Moo 20:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Although maybe I should just ban Exo... Misery Says Moo 20:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You Sir Have just experienced the sensation of wanting to take your head and smash it into a wall repreatedly that is PvXwiki. As you have already figured out, Xtreme is a total shitter, and knows nothing about GW. Exo isn't quite as bad, but is still awful. I suggest you avoid arguing basic game strategies with Xtreme, because you will never get your point across. It has taken pages and pages of text to try and show him that he's bad, and he doesn't get it. However, it is always nice to have new contributors to the wiki that actually fucking know something, so please enjoy your stay. Btw, registering is fun if you plan on contributing. Life 00:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I would make an account I suppose, but I'm not really sure I'm gonna continue contributing. Theres alot needs cleaning up, even more that needs deleting. People who lower the quality the wiki really should just be banned or something, as Misery said up there. This should be a site purely for its intended wiki purpose - not for endless wrong opinions. Then again, I have no problem with people being wrong, as long as they're willing to learn. 01:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC)